Burning bridges
by strippedink
Summary: She said, "Do not take another step." But he did. (6x19)


"Do not take another step."

The not so subtle threat underlying her commanding tone echoes. Her gaze grows cold the second light but determined footsteps approach the entrance of her room. With her back to the now wide open, magic continues to charge the air like unspent electricity as Bonnie readies herself to destroy the only device that could potentially shove her into harm's way. Peril is ever the watchful lurker. His familiar presence automatically fills the space between him and her kneeling form. Looking back at her visitor would be merely a caprice as every sensory nerve tingles with recognition.

There is no mistaking the aura or anger rolling off of him in waves. The clicking of the wall clock reverberates, vanquishing the straining silence building between the pair of supernatural creatures. He finally advances, shamelessly. "You don't know what you're doing, Bonnie."

The silent pleading tone in his voice does not go unnoticed yet Bonnie quickly shifts her body until determined green clash with unyielding blue, ready to offer him a comeback that rolls off her tongue with mild spite.

"I know [ exactly ] what I'm doing." Narrowing the pair of eyes, she pushes herself from the ground before leveling her gaze with his as additional steps bring him closer to her already shuddering self, flippantly admitting himself into Bonnie's chamber. The reasoning behind his second visitation of the day lies, once again, in that damned ascendant that keeps returning to haunt her every time she turns her back on it.

Earlier today and armed with the pretext of wishing to stop by and deliver her favorite poison – also known as coffee, the conversation took a sudden turn into unpleasant road as he casually let the truth slip. He had the nerve to hand the ascendant over to his unstable mother who fails to care about her own children and obsesses about the family she has created for herself – a group of vampires that happen to possess the ability to wield magic.

'How dare he put me in jeopardy without giving it a single thought?', she thought. The careless attitude he wore while handling the fact that his mother will soon chase Bonnie around, so that she can perform the spell to free those freaks of nature, has her crawling up the walls. Before retreating and turning her back on him to leave him alone with his thoughts, the young witch parted with words of warning. "You better fix this before she becomes my problem. And don't ever show up here pretending to care about me again."

Back to the present, the mute confrontation perseveres. The air is thick with tension. And beads of sweat emerge along the hairline as the temperature rises due to the burning of the circle of candles. "I'm protecting myself." Quietly, perhaps too quietly, the mighty sorceress admits without shame or hesitation. Almost as if challenging him to protest against it. "The first time _I'm putting **me** first_."

His lips part instantly, astonished by the words rolling off her tongue. "Look, I'm all about girl-power, but just give me the damn ascendant and I promise you Kai will not get out!"

Sudden fury constricts Bonnie's lungs, making it almost impossible to breathe. _Was she supposed to fall for empty promises now? After all the trials and tribulations she has been forced to experience on her own and with no help from anyone? Not even him?_ Her skin tingles with unleashed power as ferocious fury blinds her. Unfortunately, the ability to deposit her trust on anyone that isn't her own self has become an unattainable event, just like the existence flying pigs. "Oh, you promise me? Is that supposed to mean something? This isn't about Kai anymore. The people in this world free are a million times stronger than him and us. And don't get me started on the fun they would have with the newly human Elena." The sharpness of Bonnie's tone accentuates as her voice rises and the words drip like acid from her mouth.

"My mom has the cure, Bonnie."

For a moment, the witch ceases any movement as her thoughts scatter with the new information. Confusion is quick to paint itself over her features. "What are you talking about?" Her head tilts voluntarily to study his expression.

"If I don't bring her that," he quickly points to the circle of salt and the device sitting in the midst. "She's going to destroy it."

Understanding returns to Bonnie's gaze as green eyes gleam with twisted mockery. "So your own mother is leveraging you?" Pause. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Eyebrows arch questionably, he nods mutely. A glint of defiance lights her now empty stare a heartbeat before pronouncing each Latin word with precision as the magic flows from her to the device. Not even a second later, the salt surrounding the device created as a key to a hellish prison ignites with bright flames licking the ascendant.

"**Stop!**" He bellows the plea before shoving her against the wall behind her with inhuman speed.

A groan slips when her back suddenly collides with the flat surface. With the pair of mint green eyes trained on him, Bonnie struggles to draw breath as masculine hands restrict the passage of air by applying the amount of pressure capable of triggering the most primal instincts imprinted in every creature. Neglecting the danger promised within the oceans of blue of his eyes, she quickly pushes him backwards with a strained groan. Surprised with her actions, his feet carry him a few steps back as his arms move without coordination in an attempt to find balance again.

Together, they stand in silence. _Breathing heavily. _But his onslaught doesn't end there. One second, they are throwing glares at each other and the next, an entanglement of lips, tongue and saliva takes place as both seek to attain the release of utter frustration. Too lost in shared breaths and forbidden passion, they defy the barriers existent between their worlds. _So close yet so far away._ Once again, Bonnie finds herself caged in the prison of his arms as his hands roam over her arms, forcing them upward. Her chest rises and falls irregularly.

His fingers close around her wrists while the other hand travels down, caressing every curve of the bewitching witch's body. And his lips, ever demanding, claim hers again, his teeth toying with the smooth, delicate skin of her bottom lip. The exploration of his hand continues. He takes his time to savor the feeling of a perfectly shaped rear before proceeding his audacious path in direction to her thigh. An untamed growl escapes him. He then hauls her leg to his hip, automatically urging Bonnie to lift her body from the floor by hooking both legs around his waist as he presses his body intimately against hers.

Arching her back after throwing her head back, her breasts, concealed by clothing, tease him. His gaze hungry drinks the sight of the submissive witch, surrendering to his will. As if under a spell, he dips his head to raise goosebumps over exposed flesh as wicked tongue laves the highly sensitive skin of her neck. Between half moans and half hisses of pleasure, she succumbs willingly to thoughtless desire consuming her.

Instinctively, he runs sharp teeth over the length of her neck and bare shoulder. In that moment, she's brutally reminded of what he is and everything he stands for. And the moment is over. Cutting his advances sharply by shoving him backwards once again, she silently offers him a glare. Her mind still reeling at what just happened, Bonnie's actions simply speak for themselves. Yet she pushes herself to focus on the issue that brought him here in the first place. While ignoring the giant elephant in the room. Mentally scolding herself, Bonnie clears her throat before pointing an accusatory finger at the ascendant.

"If I hand _this_ over to you, I am _sacrificing_ myself **again**.

I am _risking_ my life **again**.

I could end up _dead_.

**Again**."

The look on the face of a disguised monster is feral. "You don't want to push me, Bon Bon." His tone is low and threatening.

But still she fails to back down from her tirade. "What do [ **you** ] want?" She spits at him the question he seems too frightened to answer to. Their indiscretion was nothing but a slip of judgment. "For Elena to have a human life? To be happy? To grow old without you?" Closing the distance between them again, her head tilts slightly to the side as she fixes observant eyes on him. Another accusation ensues. "If that's what you _really_ wanted, you would have given her the cure by now. **Am I wrong**?" The lack of response from him does not surprise her. In his eyes, she manages to recognize several emotions. And the smart comeback never comes. Giving him a look that asks him if she had just stuttered, she presses again. "I said, **am I wrong**? I know you, Damon. I spent four months with you. Day in, and day out."

No words leave his mouth yet his gaze grows wild as he listens carefully.

"We went to hell and back again, _literally_. And you're more scared now than I have ever seen you before. It's not about what happens if you don't give Elena the cure. You're scared about what happens _if you do_." Swiftly turning her back to him, Bonnie bends over to retrieve the damned ascendant before shoving it against his chest. "If you think you can handle that, free a bunch of people who want to kill **me** and anyone else who tries to stand in their way. And then you can spend seventy years watching Elena grow old and die. . . If that's what **you** want," She pauses to push the device against his chest again. "Take it."

An odd expression falls over his features as he shifts his piercing gaze away from her and the ascendant. Again, words fail him while eyeing the magical device and then the determined witch. Now, it is his turn to turn his back to her and, in silence, he walks away.

Fin.


End file.
